The Bit that Shan left out
by bookbabe
Summary: Second last book in saga.This is basicly for all those people out there who want to know what happened between Annie and Steve.How it stared and how it came to an end.If you haven't read the second last book then don't read this as it will ruin it for you
1. Chapter 1

It was a cool autumn day and Steve stood outside the large brick house. He couldn't believe he was about to do this, but he had to. It was all for Darren. Soon it would be worth it. All his hours, days, weeks, months and yes even years of planning and suffering would pay off. Just to see the look on Darren's face. Also it was a good way to get him trapped. But he would think about that later. Now he had to concentrate on this, on her. He shivered and drew his long brown jacket closer to his body. Steve took a deep breath and walked up the garden path. He rang the bell and stood waiting patiently for a response. After a while the door creaked slowly open to reveal the face of a beautiful young woman. She looked nothing like Steve remembered her to look.

"Hello," she smiled, "May I help you?"

"Yes, Eh.... My name is Steve Leonard, I eh.... Was a friend of...."

"Darren's," she sighed, opened the door wider and stood back to allow him to enter, "I remember you. You were sick the day of his funeral. Your mother told us... we were very sorry to..."

"Um, Yes. Well what I'm here for is to ask you something actually."

"Really?"

"Yes I was just wondering if you had any old photos of Darren. As a boy you know?"

"Yes I know but I'm afraid I can't help you there. I only have this one." She pointed to a golden-framed photo of a little girl and boy holding hands by a pond. "That's us," she smiled, "when we were younger."

"I'm sorry."

"Well...Would you like something to drink?"

"Yes actually that would be very nice, thank you." Steve looked around; she certainly had it made for herself here. He stood up and slowly walked over to her CD collection. He needed to know what she was into if he was going to get her to fall for him. He also had to bring all those memories of Darren bubbling to the surface so that he could comfort her and pluck her heartstrings a little.

"Ah, thank you," he winked as she handed him a cup of tea, "This is lovely."

"You're welcome."

They sat in silence while Steve drank his tea. When he finished he stood up. "Well, I'd best be on my way."

"Come back anytime."

Steve grinned to himself. Step one accomplished. She opened the front door and watched as he walked down her pathway. Just as she was about to close the door, Steve turned around and said, "Goodbye Annie, hope to see you soon."

Annie shut the door, and went back the lonely task of cooking for one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Steve shoved the rusty old key of his apartment into the rusty old lock on the door. When he heard it click he gave the door a little shove with his arm and it swung open. He looked around his apartment with disgust. Soon he would be leaving.

"The sooner the better," he snarled a loud. All those nosey workers in this block, they didn't think he could hear them. But_ they _didn't know what he was. _They _didn't know that he heard every laugh they stifled, every tiptoe they took, and every snide comment they made behind their hands. Oh he heard all right, and he would have done something about it too, except he didn't want to blow his cover. He couldn't have little Shanikins running to his hometown to the rescue too soon. Now _that _would be a disaster. No he must bide his time. Get Annie on his side and then when the time was right... BAM! Steve thumped his hand down on his wooden coffin. He would get him. Darren would be sorry. Steve looked out the tiny window. Night was just beginning to fall. He could go out and feed soon. He was starving. He had been living mainly on animals as not to arouse suspicion. Steve took out his little black notebook. The book marked, "Annie." He slowly opened the cover and carelessly flicked through the yellowing pages. Eventually he reached a page with the heading "Food."

He saw the Annie's favourite place to dine was a little Italian restaurant down a little road near his apartment actually. He flicked the pages back a little then picked up his phone and dialled the number on the page. He was taking a risk here. He was counting on Annie to not have changed the phone number. It began to ring and eventually Steve heard her soft voice on the other and of the line.

"Hello?"

"Hi is this Annie?" Steve waited in bated breath. Would she slam the phone down?

"Yes it is. How may I help you?"

"Annie its Steve...."

"Oh okay. Is anything the matter?"

Steve noticed the worry in her voice. This was good. It showed she already cared about him. Well he was her only link to Darren left. Some people would have run away from that link, wanting to forget, but not Annie. Steve always knew how brae she was and now....

"Hello Steve are you still there?" Annie's anxious voice pulled him away from his thoughts.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just wondering if you'd like to get together."

"Well I... I'm flattered Steve but..."

"No!" Steve forced out a laugh, "Not like that. Just dinner. As friends. To...eh...to reminisce about Darren." That was it; he had said the magic words.

"Well... I suppose I haven't seen you in years and you are the only.... Yeah sure why not? What had you got in mind?"

Steve grinned. "Dinner tomorrow night at that Italian restaurant in the high street?"

"Yes of course that sounds wonderful!"

"I'll pick you up at 7?"

"Alright."

Annie put down the phone. Steve put down the phone. Excellent now all he had to do was give her a good time tomorrow night and get through eating rotten Italian food. But he would think about that later. Now he was off into the night to hunt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Annie hovered in front of her wooden framed mirror that hung in the hall. She wasn't sure why but there were butterflies in her stomach. She ran her hands through her long brown hair. Why was she so nervous? It wasn't like this was a date or anything. Was it? "No," she told her reflection firmly. I'm meeting up with an old friend of my brother's for dinner, that's all. As she reached for her favourite perfume bottle she heard the doorbell ring downstairs. Annie sighed. That was one thing she hated about the opposite sex, they could never stick to the arrangements made. Either they would forget them or just plain choose to ignore them! Annie grabbed her purse and earrings and ran down the stairs trying to shove the dangling pieces of silver into her ears. She ran to the door and opened it quickly for fear of him getting impatient and walking away. But instead of seeing Steve when she pulled back the door, she saw a bunch of red roses supported by two scrawny legs and being held tightly by two scrawny arms. The roses were pushed aside to reveal a young teenager's face. "Eh... Are you em... Hang on a minute! I wrote it down somewhere."

Annie waited silently while this boy tried to hold a gigantic bunch of flowers and rummage in his pockets at the same time. Eventually he pulled out a crumpled piece of card and read aloud, "Ms. Annie Shan?"

"Yes that's me, but who are they from?"

"Eh... Hang on." He turned the card over, "Oh! It says that there's a card in with the flowers." He handed Annie the bouquet and trotted away merrily. Annie placed the bouquet on her kitchen table. Of course they were from Steve. She didn't have time to read the card she was already late now. She pulled off the pink card and shoved it into her purse. Then threw in her keys and ran out the door.

__

Steve stood outside the Italian restaurant tapping his foot. He had booked a table already but he wanted to wait outside for her. It was beginning to get cold now so he reached to draw his brown coat around him but then remembered he had removed it earlier as it had bloodstains on it. Just as he was about to go into the restaurant he saw a beautiful woman running towards him. She was in an amazing black dress. It clung to her perfect figure like.... Steve coughed and shook his head. No distractions.

"Sorry I'm late Steve," Annie gasped, "I was held up."

Steve thought he saw her smile sideways at him but he brushed it over as embarrassment. "It's alright Annie. Shall we go in?" He stepped back and Annie walked into the restaurant that she loved so well. Steve stepped in front of her and said to the bellboy, "Leonard. I've booked a table for two."

"Yes Sir right away Sir," the bellboy stuttered. He led them to a nice little corner table surrounded on two sides by a red and green tinted glass frame.

"Steve it's lovely," Annie gasped.

"Yes well...." Steve sat down and picked up his menu. Annie followed suit. After a while Annie remember the card she had thrown in her bag. Strange of Steve not to mention the flowers, although maybe he was waiting for her to say something about it first. She placed her menu down on the table and started to examine his features. He had a few light scars down the left side of his face. Now that she looked clearly she could see them. His eyes were a... Suddenly Steve looked up, making Annie jump. He winked and smiled at her across the table. She smiled back and picked up her menu again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

Annie stood outside her door with Steve breathing softly beside her. Annie's mind was racing. She wasn't sure whether to let him in or just say goodnight. She didn't want to be rude but she didn't want him to get the wrong idea either.

"Steve, I had a really great time tonight."

"Yeah, me too."

"Em...would you...."

"Annie I have to go I have business to attend to. I will call on you soon, alright?"

Annie felt her face glow red with the embarrassment. "Yeah sure." She didn't stand there, to watch Steve walk down her path with a smirk on his face. Instead she stormed into her house, slammed the door behind her, and ran to her bedroom, cursing herself for being so stupid. Why would Steve have wanted to come inside anyway? It wasn'tas ifhe liked her or anything. The only reason he even bothered to contact her was because he wanted to feel closer to Darren. But in truth, wasn't that the reason she hadn't slammed the door in his face the moment she saw him? She had always admired him as a child, but was really hurt when he didn't come to Darren's funeral. Later Steve's mother had explained to the family that Steve was feeling unwell and wouldn't have been able to face it. But Annie had resented it for a long time.

Steve walked to his apartment with a grin on his face. It was working; Annie wanted him, and now she would want him even more because she couldn't have him. He couldn't believe how well his plan was working. Soon he wouldcapture her and Darren would come to the rescue. Good old reliable Darren, always willing for a fight. When he reached his apartment he thought he saw a flash of light. A flash of light, as if from a camera. He would not have this. He stood still and listened- nothing, not even the sound of breathing. Then just as he was about to buzz himself inside he saw it again. There was no doubt this time; it was most definitely a camera. A few seconds later, a small man came out from behind a dustbin wearing a long black coat. Steve grabbed him by the neck and held him up high, above his head. "Open your coat," he snared. The man tremblingly opened it to revel a black reporters camera. "Right," Steve roared, "You think you have the right to take pictures of the innocent public do you?"

"_Your_ not the innocent public," the man stuttered, "I've heard about you. You're a vampire." Steve through back his head and laughed. A laugh that can only be discribed as an evil cackle.

"No little man, I am not a vampire! I am, how ever, a vampaneze and now you are going to be my dinner!" The man just snorted, "A vampaneze! Sure!" Then Steve tightened his grip and the man began to cry. Tears rolled down his cheeks and he sobbed, "Please, I have a wife and two children."

"And you think I care?" Steve laughed, and with thathe sliced a hole in the reporters neck and drank for him until he was bone dry. Then he pulled a lighter out of his pocket, burned his corpse, and went inside.

**Author's note: Thank you for the reviews you have submitted already! Please keep reading and reviewing, as I always want to know what you think! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Steve woke up a few hours later as he still hadn't managed to sleep during the night. He wasn't hungry as he had just drank from that ignorant reporter. Steve rubbed a hand over chin thoughtfully. Now would be a good time to think about how he was going to get Annie to come away with him. Then he would send word to Darren and wait until he came to save his sister. Now he had too options he could tell Annie some lame excuse to get her come and stay maybe a week with him and hope Darren would hurry or he could just take her. He decided on the more simple solution, He would invite her around for a drink and then tie her up. Steve would summon the rest of the vampaneze and they would be ready. Ready for when Shan came. Ready to end this war for once and for all. Ready for Steve to rule.

Annie tossed and turned in her sleep. She was dreaming again. Dreaming about Darren. She often had this dream

_Annie and Darren were young again. They were sitting at the kitchen table. Annie had an ice-cream cone and Darren had a spider book. The brother and sister were laughing and smiling cheerfully. Not a care in the world between them. Then all of a sudden the kitchen became dark. Darren stopped laughing. Annie's ice-cream cone fell to the floor. Annie began to cry. Darren went pale. Their mother came running in but she was grabbed by one of eight hairy arms that belonged to a giant spider. Darren turned to Annie. "This is it," he said and stood up. Annie's tear stained face watched him running out of her sight. She felt so alone and cold. She began to shiver. _

_Suddenly she was sitting on Darren's bed holding Darren's favourite spider book. Darren turned to her "Annie I have to go now. I'm sorry." Darren jumped out the window leaving Annie sitting there staring. She didn't say anything. She just stared._

_"No stop!" Annie cried, "Steve stop! Let him go he's going to fall." _

"_So?" came the reply. Steve laughed a blood curdling laugh that sent shivers up Annie's spine. _

"_NO PLEASE STOP!" Annie cried as she watched Darren fall to his death. _

Annie woke up in a cold sweat. She had never dreamt that ending before. Usually she woke up after Darren had jumped out the window. Why had she dreamt about Steve? And even more importantly why had he… had he? Annie shook her head she must be remembering the dream wrong. But yet she knew she wasn't. It was only a dream anyway. It didn't mean anything at all. Did it?

**Authors note: sorry for the delay in this chapter but I've been doing exams so I haven't had time to write! Well better late than never! Once again thanks for the reviews and keep them coming! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

Annie sat on her couch watching the TV. She didn't feel much like doing anything today. She didn't know why but she felt really depressed. Who was she kidding? She knew why. "Darren," she breathed aloud. She had finally gotten her life back on track and now memories of Darren were back in her life. All the pain came flooding back. It hurt so much. She sighed and she knew what she had to do. She stood up and went into the kitchen to get Steve's number.

"What do you me we cant see each other anymore? Annie what's the matter? Did I do something wrong? Is there someone else?" She hadn't expected him to act like this. If they had been dating and she had told him she couldn't see him anymore then okay she would understand him acting like this but they had only had one date and Annie wasn't even sure if you could call it that. She certainly hadn't expected him to ask her if there was someone else.

"Now Steve look I'm sorry, it's just way too painful for me. I can't think about…about Darren anymore."

"Annie I'm sorry if I've been dragging up old memories of Darren for you but…Well Annie please come over I need to see you. To talk to you."

"Steve I…"

"Please."

"Alright. I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"I'll meet you half way."

"Alright." Annie put down the phone. Why couldn't she just have said no and moved on? She grabbed her keys and her coat and began her journey to Steve's flat.

"Hello Steve," Annie mumbled feeling foolish. Why had she agreed to come?

"Annie! I've missed you."

"You just saw me yesterday Steve."

"Sorry. It felt like longer."

Annie felt her insides flip. "Stop it," she told herself firmly. "This is Steve. Darren's friend. You can't."

As they walked they chatted about nothing in particular. After a few minutes Steve slid his arm around Annie's waist and Annie much to her own surprise did not pull away. Instead she slipped her arm around him and smiled up at him. He really was quite handsome.

Steve cursed himself silently. What the hell was he doing? He had her on the way to his apartment. He didn't need to persuade her. Why had he put his arm around her? And why was she smiling at him like that? Could she have fallen for him that fast? He had just intended to get her to feel the slightest bit of affection. Just enough to get the job done. Not…well not…love him… Steve was jolted out of his thoughts by Annie's sudden movement. She had closed her eyes and was leaning in towards him. Surely she didn't expect him to kiss her? Out in the street? Despite his mind yelling at him to just grab her now and drag her home and tie her up in wait of Darren he leaned in towards her too. He pressed his lips against hers and felt such a strange feeling come over him. After a minute or two he pulled away and began to walk again. He thought he saw Annie shoot him a puzzled look out of the corner of his eye but he kept walking.

**Authors note: Once again sorry for the delay in this chapter but I'm on my summer holidays and things have been hectic! I know I know excuses excuses! I'll try to be faster with the next one! (Yeah…We'll see!) Enjoy! (Also this story isn't getting as many hits as I'd hoped so...I'd appericiate it if you could spread the word a little! But only if you like this story! Thanks! X**

**Bookbabe. **


End file.
